


Letters to the Western Approach and back – in which a Commander and an Inquisitor try to stay reasonable and fail gloriously

by pixiedurango



Series: The Arya Trevelyan Files [8]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Feels, Fluffy, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, Love Letters, Love Triangles, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 15:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4267758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiedurango/pseuds/pixiedurango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arya had left head over heels to the Western Approach to handle her growing feels for a certain Commander (beside the ones she already has for a certain Grey Warden). She basically ran away after a night when Cullen and her already were about to get it on together but finally did not because she is already romantically involved with Blackwall...<br/>She wanted to bring distance between them... he starts writing notes and letters... she reacts.</p><p>_________<br/>please note and understand: Arya is in a relationship with Blackwall. But she is also in love with Cullen. This love triangle thing is part of her personal story.<br/>So far we will always only meet one of the men in one story/chapter. That may or may not change in the future.<br/>If you are not ok with love triangles of any kind (or for one of the characters involved in here), just go on this time and wait for more Arya/Blackwall exclusive stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters to the Western Approach and back – in which a Commander and an Inquisitor try to stay reasonable and fail gloriously

**Author's Note:**

> since they have been all openly posted on tumblr I think I can post the letter exchange between Cullen and Arya Trevelyan here to settle it to be a part of the story arch. I hope, this is OK, with you, who took the effort to write me as Cullen.
> 
> So I need to thank the sweet anon(s) who send in Cullen's letters to let this develop with its very own dynamics and become a part of my headcanon for Arya and her story.
> 
> Beside this I had loads of fun with this letters and with writing the responses.  
> So when ever you bunch of crazies feel like it, go on and send more of it!

_Dear Arya (the name is crossed out) Inquisitor, I hope things are going well in the Western Approach. I'm a bit concerned, I mean, the Inquisition, that is. The desert is a dangerous place and we haven't received any message yet. I know it's foolish for it has only been three weeks and I know that it's a long journey. But... makers breath, Arya, I tried, but I can't forget what happened that night before you left. I'm sorry. Please take care of yourself and return safely, Cullen._

 

Commander (the word is crossed out) Dear Cullen, Don’t you worry. We all are doing fine. Even though this is a forsaken wasteland full of beasts, darkspawn, Venatori and bandits. As far as that is the 3 big guys plus the crazy mage love it here! But I’m babbling. I think I better need to apologize. For leaving skyhold with no goodbye. I just couldn’t. And I still think we made the right decision. But it hurts. Hurt back then and now hurt again holding your words in my hand. This is going to be a tough road but I think we have to travel it to see what lies at its end. Take care, you too. I promise to put up more reports from now. Send me more letters with my personal raven. For reasons. -Arya

 

* * *

 

_Dear Arya-it's so hard to find the right words. I just wasted a huge stack of paper. Now I'm babbling, too. I'm glad to hear you are alright. I'm sorry, I didn't mean, that is, I never (underlined twice) meant to hurt you. Maybe it would be better if we just stayed friends, (the next sentence is crossed out but only just readable) though it would be a lie to tell that I would be happy about that. I feel like an intruder, and I won't stand between you two for I feel great respect for both of you._

 

Dear Cullen, we ARE friends. No matter what. And we were already at the point to agree to stay away from anything else, Seemingly not working as we see. I would not have cared much before all this Inquisition-thing happened. Would have just done what I felt was fine for the moment. Things changed. I changed somehow. Now I care. For (next word is underlined 2 times) anyone involved. And so my actions will be chosen with precaution. I cannot say what is going to be. No one can.  We all need hope. More than anything. Take care. -Arya

 

* * *

 

_Inquisitor, you're right. I know, and I apologize again. My previous letters were inappropriate. It's just... well(the rest isn't readable)We all have to be reasonable. We're at war and you've already so many burdens to carry. So... I want to give you a bit of hope: things in Skyhold are going well, new recruits are arriving every day now, and I'm proud to tell that our army -your army- has grown to a respectable force. Also, Josephine made new contacts to several noble houses. Best regards, C._

 

Cullen (crossed out) Commander (crossed out) Cullen! there is nothing inappropriate in what you wrote and what you feel. You just feel. I just feel. Accept it and don’t apologize for feelings. What we DO with it is the thing that matters. Our actions will be what we will be measured by. So stop feeling guilty, please, please, please! Need change subject for I cannot write too much. I proudly report, that we captured griffonwing-keep. I love this pile of rocks in the middle of nowhere. Greetings from Rylen. Will bring reports and some personal notes from him for you. So we will have to meet up then, To discuss.(next words are hastily scribbled above the text) the reports and notes of your old companion of course. Since I know we return to Skyhold, I started wondering how everything will work out after I’m back. But I need to stop thinking too much. I’ll wait and see. Otherwise I would stop sleeping. See you soon. -Arya

 

* * *

 

_Inquisi... Arya, you managed it, you took griffonwing-keep! That's a great step, and I - we all are proud of this achievement. And we eagerly await and pray for your safe returning. There are a lot of decisions that have to be made... makers breath, I mean inquisition related decisions! For other upcoming discussions: take yourself all the time you need to figure out what you really want. See you soon - Best regards, Cullen_

 

Cullen, we are already on our way back I just want to thank you for your patience on me. Will report as soon as I get back. Maybe having a bath, fresh clothes and a proper meal first, but definitely you (word is heavily crossed out barely readable) this reports have to have priority. Cant wait to be (next word is written in careful tidy letters) home. -Arya

 

* * *

 

 

_(Delivered with your personal raven. It's a handwriting which is usually accurate and straight, but now hard to decipher) Arya, whenever I close my eyes, I can see yours. Sparkling. Violet. Beautiful. I can see them in my dreams, and I wake up with a smile every day for not having another nightmare, but then I realize that it's just that. A nightmare. Dreaming of you but knowing that you are too far away, and not only in a physical way. Knowing that you are with him. I miss you. I love you. C._

 

(Aryas raven carries a rumpled paper with burned edges, holes from sparks and some bloody fingerprints on it. The writing is not very readable beneath all the marks and stains) Cullen, I wish I had the time to sit down and reflect more about this last letter of yours. To put together my words carefully for I seriously worry about you now. I think we both need to sit down and find a way out of this mess. I promise I’ll make time for this when we return. (from here the handwriting gets really bad) gotta close... ambush. don’t worry... A.

 

* * *

 

_Arya, you do worry about me? Sending me this last letter? Rumpled, burned and bloodied, makers breath, if it wasn't for Leliana having her eyes everywhere, every time, I would have died in sorrow. Are you alright? You are... you must be... please come back home safely. And excuse my last letter, I can't even recall what I've written, I think I've been too drunken, thanks to your dear friend Dorian. Makers breath, I'll never visit the tavern again. Stay safe, Cullen._

 

Oh Cullen, I really should teach Abraxas not to take letters from you when you are drunk, but I assume this raven has its own mind anyway... And I probably will kick Dorians butt for getting you drunk and let you write letters of nightmares and sadness and other confessions while you are. I wouldn’t have answered in such a haste and would not have send it as it was, if I was not worried and felt the need to get back at you as soon as possible. Maybe not the wisest of things. I’m sorry for piling up more worries on you. I assure you I am (crossed out) we all are fine, nothing out here we cannot handle. Bull and Sera are even eager to chase more dragons and I think we can have one, when the main tasks are done here. (the last sentence is crossed out, too) YOU DON’T HAVE TO WORRY AT ALL. So, please don’t you touch an ale jug until I can be be there to take care that you don’t overdo it! See you soon. -A.

 


End file.
